


The Last

by phoenixjustice



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Series 6.</p><p>He had always known a sense of loneliness, even before he became the last of his race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

**Last In Line - The (11th) Doctor -**

He had always known a sense of loneliness, even before he became the last of his race.

When Koschei had so warped, changed into the Master.

When he lost friends; whether they be Assistants, Companions or Partners.

When they died.

After everything that happened with Donna, he had thought he would never travel with anyone again, but then that amazing girl Amelia Pond came into his life-with the wonderful Rory Williams soon after.

They, along with River, helped to complete his life in a way he never thought possible. They were more than friends to him; they were family and he loved them all.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
